The present invention relates to a gas/liquid, parallel flow heat exchanger which is disposed in a waste-heat tank that is constructed as a pressure tank, is charged with coolant, and is connected after a pressure gasification. The heat exchanger includes elements of equal length which serve as heat transfer surfaces and are installed into conduit-like or planar wall components are units. The wall units divide the interior of the waste-heat tank into regions having upwardly and downwardly directed fluid flow.
A gas/liquid heat exchanger in a waste-heat tank is known in which heat transfer surface elements of a heat exchange tube having constant radius and being helically guided are arranged along an imaginary circle at the same annular spacing, and where each heat transfer surface element is located in the annular and coaxial space between an outer tubular casing and an inner displacement body. In this connection, the annular space is provided for an upwardly directed fluid flow, and the free space between the wall of the container of the waste-heat tank and the outer tubular casings of the individual heat transfer surface elements are provided for a downwardly directed fluid flow.
However, due to a very expensive construction, such an arrangement of the heat transfer surface elements in the container of a waste-heat tank has drawbacks during manufacture and with regard to maintenance. Not only is a high accuracy required during manufacture, but in addition, the individual heat transfer surface elements can only be introduced into the container of the waste-heat tank as a total unit. However, it is then no longer possible to replace individual heat transfer surface elements easily when maintenance shows this to be necessary.
It is an object of the present invention to install or arrange heat transfer surface elements of a gas/liquid, parallel flow heat exchanger, in a waste-heat tank to attain the following characteristics. The elements are installed into conduit-like or wall components or units; the elements are arranged in the waste-heat tank which is constructed as a pressure tank, is charged with coolant, and is connected after a pressure gasification therewith. The arrangement structurally is such that as a whole the waste-heat tank is smaller; also, manufacture and maintenance thereof are simpler and more economical; furthermore, no reduction of the efficiency of the heat exchanger occurs by redividing the regions of the upwardly and downwardly directed fluid flow.